Fury
by Retrokill
Summary: He should have seen it. He wasn't a normal Viking. There was something about him that intrigued her. She could feel it. None of them expected this. Him going against tradition and both falling hard. Fem!Toothless [Indef-Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1 : Hit It!

_**FURY**_

 _ **This is Berk. Its twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.**_

 _ **The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...**_

An auburn haired teen slams the doors just as a large flaming reptile fires at him..

 **...** _ **Dragons!**_

 _ **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues. ..My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**_

The boy 'Hiccup' runs out of his home, in awe of the battle raging around him. Of course, he bumps into a few very "friendly" neighbors…" ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!" A random Viking pounces out of nowhere, yelling all the while before leaping back into the fray..

Getting onto his own two feet Hiccup runs into the action, not so subtly..." What are you doing here?!" "Get inside!" "What are you doin' out?" "Get back inside!" More Vikings notice him and finally he nearly runs into a pathway about to be scorched. Right before he gets roasted alive a mammoth of a Viking grabs him and pulls him outta there

This particular Viking is dressed in a deep green tunic covered by heavy chain-mail, with metallic should pads and a VERY large fur cape. Turning around he faces the boy, picks him up and... "Hiccup?!" he shouts clearly not pleased with the frail child...teen…ah whatever..." What is he doing out aga-?!" He continues shouting towards fellow warriors, stop and repeats himself this time at the lad. "What are you doing out?! Get inside!"

 _ **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do.**_

The burly man now known as Stoick 'The Vast' looks around before asking the man next to him "What have we got?" to which he replies "Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare".

Looking around and flicking off embers from a mini explosion off his shoulder pads, he asks a famous question "Any _Night Furies_?" "None so far." "Good.". If only they knew…

Around them dark shapes fill the skies, obviously dragons, and in response the men raise large towers with bonfires attached to the top

Meanwhile, Hiccup runs into a building with a very and I mean VERY fat Viking.." Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!" Says the man. "What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all...this." Hiccup responds "Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" the man quickly retorts while changing his hand? Anyways, these two are clearly close friends, judging by the way the talked to each other

 _ **The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**_

Back to Stoick…

"We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults." He tells a man.

While running down wooden path a dragon sets fire to one of the houses, but none of the Vikings seem to mind it all that much…not in the good way of course.

 _ **See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.**_  
Seeing the blaze one man shouts out "FIRE!" and Hiccup being the obvious curious cat leans out of the forge to watch the action unfold while a bunch of teens presumably his age run and grab buckets filled with water

 _ **Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and...Astrid... Oh, their job is so much cooler.**_

Now there was the face a love struck teen…..NOT THE POINT!

Back to the story, Hiccup leans further out of the shop until he's picked up by the 'clamp-for-a-hand' Gobber

"Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!"Hiccup whines "Oh, you've made _plenty_ of marks. All in the wrong places!" Gobber retorts back

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" Gobber say lifting up a bola ( two or more rocks held together by rope)

"Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me."hiccup says.

Hiccup walks over to an odd contraption and gently pets/strokes it unravels itself and fires out a bola at a Viking in the queue outside the forge.

Pointing at hiccup and the machine Gobber says "See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!" Quickly the boy tries to defend himself "Mild calibration issue-" but before he could finish he was cut off by the older man "Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this." he says gesturing towards the boy. "But, you just pointed to _all_ of me!" Hiccup says slightly annoyed "Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!"

"Ohhhh..." Hiccup mock threatens  
"Ohhhh, yes."Gobber imitates

"You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" Hiccup yells-ish "I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."Says Gobber unamused (i think) and hands him of long sword to sharpen.

Hiccup looks out of the forge and watches the battle rage on.

 _ **One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is everything around here.**_

 _ **A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.**_

A man on one of the many catapults notices the Zippleback flying away after blowing up what looks like a barn  
"They found the sheep!"he yells"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"Stoick commands. With a grunt the Vikings aim the contraption and "Fire!" they fire a round [a large boulder] at the dragons hitting one. While the men load another boulder in, Stoick notices the lower regions on the machine catch fire. Moments later a dragon (which I might add was ON FIRE!) breaks through the pathway up to the canopy, snarling and growling at the large man.

 _ **And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**_

"Reload! I'll take care of this." Un-fazed by the dragon's display Stoick readies his war hammer and smashes it into the dragons head. Recovering the nightmare attacks again only for Stoick to bat it away with his fists.

However, before either combatant can make another move a ear piercing shriek is heard all over the battlefield. Hearing this the dragon flies away leaving Stoick and his fellow Vikings alone on the catapult. Looking up he looks around before...

 _ **But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**_

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"

"JUMP!"Stoick yells as he jumps off the falling tower alongside the flaming debris.

 _ **This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... Never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**_

"Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!"said Gobber (while switching out his hook hand for a hammer) before adding "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." And with that he hobbles off into the battle.

Moments later Hiccup grabs his bola launcher and runs through the crowd. Shouts of "Hiccup, where are you going?!" and "Come back here!" are heard to which he responds with "Yeah, I know! Be right back!"

Stoick meanwhile tries to hold down a captured Nadder which burns off the ropes of the net, but, Stoick hits it and pins it down, warning the others helping him "Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!"

Hiccup reaches a cliff and unpacks his launcher and takes aim into the night sky, searching for something to shoot at."Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at."he mumbles. Hearing a roar he quickly aims in the direction of the noise and sees an unmanned catapult. Suddenly it bursts into flames and a dark figure flies zooms back into the sky. Hiccup fires and and falls onto his rear while the bola travels towards its target.

It connects and a pained shriek is heard and the figure falls from the sky towards the woods in the distance. "Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?-"He triumphantly yells out. But his victory is short lived as a Monstrous Nightmare climbs up the cliff and crushes the Bola Launcher beneath its large claw. "-Except for you." he says sarcastically. Some kid, able to be all sassy in the face of danger.

Hearing an awkward scream and seeing Hiccup being chased by a dragon Stoick groans and leaves the other Vikings to hold down the downed dragon " Do NOT let them escape" he instructs right before running off after the small boy.

Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup. Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up a small amount of magma dragon just gives a sheepish/ scared look if that was possible... O.O

"You're all out." Stoick states smugly. But before he can do anything else the dragons fly off and the tower Hiccup hid behind moments before topples over and breaks, with the torch part of it rolling of the side of the hill breaking and tearing down everything in its path, before finally missing a random villager and falling off a cliff.

 _ **Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**_

Hiccup winces and slowly turns around to face the large man.

"Sorry..., Dad." WHAAAAT there is no way they could be related.."Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."he quickly says but Stoick just grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house.

Flaying about Hiccup says "It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-" only to get interrupted by his father. " _STOP!_ Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an _entire_ village to feed!" he yells at the boy while face-palming..kinda..

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little _less_ feeding, don't ya think?"Hiccup tires to lighten the mood with his funny quips. A few umm...plump? Vikings rub their bloated bellies in a self-conscious move..

Not getting the joke Stoick continues his shouting "This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?""I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."  
"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house." he then turns towards Gobber and says "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

The duo make their way past the crowd of Vikings and walks past the teens who give their not so subtle insults and make fun of the poor boy.

"Quite the performance." says Tuffnut

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" said Snotlout while trying to hold back his laughter

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..." Hiccup remarks, unfazed by the harsh comments.

Walking up the path hiccup says "I really did hit one." "Sure, Hiccup." Gobber replies."He never listens." he continues "Well, it runs in the family." said Gobber smugly. not noticing the smug tone of his mentor. "And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."And imitating his father he continues "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!"

Taking sympathy on the boy, he tries and offers some Viking like advice "Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand" but Hiccup just sarcastically retorts, "Thank you for summing that up."

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber said sighing and lets the boy enter his home.

"I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup says weakly and walks indoors...

 **Well that's Chapter 1. Hope you lot enjoyed that, wanted to upload this 2 weeks ago but I was just so darn lazy...**

 **Anyways Feedback is appreciated through Reviews or a PM. Ask me questions or whatever. Bye.**

 **Retro..**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Encounter

**Chapter 2 – The Encounter**

In the Great Hall, most of the population of berk gathered around a map of the archipelago...

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in."said Stoick in his very chiefly voice. groans and protest and some very...lame excuses were heard from the crowd.

"Those ships never come back."Someone yelled many agreed with the man.  
"We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?" said Stoick trying to get the Vikings enthusiastic.

Unfortunately..."Today's not good for me. I've gotta do my axe returns." It didn't work..

With one more card up his sleeve he said "Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup." It was a bad move on his part, to take his son's misfortunes and turn it into something to use against people, even if he didn't realize his it did get the excuses to stop and quickly he managed to get the villagers on his side.

"To the ships!" one yelled "I'm with you, Stoick!" said another

"That's more like it." said Stoick clearly proud of his accomplishment.

As the crowd dispersed, Gobber emptied his tankard of mead **(A/N :for those who don't know..It tastes like a stronger more...umm...bitter? version of Vodka)** and fished out his fake tooth from the mug saying "Right, I'll pack my undies." Weird but he tried..

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."Stoick said to his friend.

To which he got an appropriate response of "Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?" Clearly the years spent with the boy rubbed off on him..

"What am I going to do with him, Gobber?" said Stoick with an exhausted sigh. "Put him in training with the others." was the casual reply.

"No, I'm serious." I don't think he was joking old man..

"So am I."Yep I was right..

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage." Now that's the _perfect_ dad right there. He _soooo_ much faith in his son.

"Oh, you don't know that." at least someone cares..

"I do know that, actually." yep, dad of the year..  
"No, you don't."

"No, actually, I do." OH FOR THE LOVE OF THOR AGREE ON SOMETHING!...wait they can't hear me...never mind...

"No, you don't!"

"Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!" Well...

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?" what he said...

"When I was a boy..." and now he's going all monolingual...

"Oh, here we go." Man, I like this guy...

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?" Now I see where his skills came from...parenting skills i mean."You got a headache." Any normal person would..

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy." I agree with you on that one..

"You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now." OH Gobber how right you are...

 **FURY**

 **Hiccup's POV ( yay first POV )**

"Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an _ENTIRE DRAGON?!"_ I yell to no one in particular...Well I don't really have anyone else to vent on...other than Gobber of course...

Mid-rant I shove a low hanging branch out of the way only to get smacked by it again. 'Great I really am useless..'

My train of though stops as i notice a large the branch again...Only it was just hanging off a broken tree? Wait...what?

I follow the destruction and I see a trail in the dirt...'It looks like something crashed here...But that can only mean...' Walking up the hill I see a large black shape tangled in rope, just laying there...'It can't be...I actually hit it!? YES!'

"Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" I say out loud. 'I can finally gain respect! , friends , a girlfriend ( maybe) I won't be such a disappointment anymore... I can finally prove myself to dad...'my eyes start to sting, tears threatening to break free at the last thought..

'NO! I need to be strong'

I place a foot on the beast's foreleg, but..  
"Whoa!" I was pushed back as the creature shifted...and let out a pained moan? ' That can't be right...Dragons DO NOT FEEL...But...NO! They took away your mother for crying out loud!'

'I will avenge her..'  
"'I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father." I told it looking it into it's...'beautiful acid green eyes...Wait! i did NOT just think what I think I just thought!' "I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!" I yelled at it, once more looking straight into those hauntingly expressive eyes..they were smart and filled with curiosity, but they were also filled with sadness, fear and acceptance? 'That can't be right, Dragons DO NOT FEEL EMOTION! They can't possibly be able to...to...be human...then again, when have vikings ever had second thoughts about dragons? All we ever do is em' as we see em' '

The dragon let out another heart wrenching moan...

"I did this."...And for the first time, well not really, i did something crazy...

Taking a last look at the ropes and the dragon and began cutting the Night Fury's binds. As soon as he finished, he was thrown against the ground with a very, VERY angry looking dragon on top of him..

 **Raeyna's POV ( That's Toothless for you yes, she's a SHE. Deal with it.)**

It was another raid for that Tyrant of a Queen...UGH! I just wanna kill that fat, lazy, good for nothing, sadistic, bastard of a Queen! Seven years I've been stuck in that smelly pit! Seven years since I last saw my family...Seven years since I ran goofed around with my friends...SEVEN YEARS! Ever since that storm... No! I...I can't remember that...not now...

 _ **"BRING ME FOOD MY PETS!"**_ A dark voice rang out...That bitch...Medusa...Yea, the Greeks gave her that name...at least that's what the older dragons told me.

'Strong face Rae...Strong face...Show no weakness...' I cant afford the other's to see me like this.I'm their Wing Commander for Thor's sake!

' Well it's time...here goes...again'

"Alright flame brains you know what to do! Let's head out!" And with that we left the nest for the weekly raid..our target...' _Berk'_

Man, these guys are stubborn..For Seven generations...In human years at least..they've stood their ground..One of the most challenging tribes to attack..

 _ **an hour later..**_

We arrived..I could see the outline of the island on the horizon..It was getting bigger and bigger..

"Alright! stay low. Nadder's! Strafe the supply routes! Nightmare's! Block off any means off the Vikings reaching their weapon's cache. Try and get some sheep along the way! Gronckles! Stay behind and provide support for the Nadder's. Blow up as many stores as you can. We need to cut off their supplies. Zipplebacks! Search for and flush out the livestock! And most importantly don't screw up. and get caught..."I gave each one their respective order based on their species...Less casualties that way...

So far so good, each dragon doing with jobs well...Ah crap the catapults...

Banking right, I started my descent, folding my wings as close to my body as possible creating less drag. I immediately started building up a shot of plasma and fired as I neared the tower. I quickly spread out my wings and pulled out of the dive just in time to see a vibrant purple explosion and hearing the classic " Night Fury! get down". yep, that never gets old...

A few minutes passed and I managed to take out the 3 catapults in the northern part of the village and the 2 in the east...Now for the western one...

I climbed, increase my altitude with each beat of my wings and moments later repeated my usual pattern..bank, dive, fire, pull up. However, this time something felt off call it intuition but I felt something was about to happen..Just as I pulled out of the dive I felt something slam into me and wrap itself around myself and I fell till everything went black...

 **FURY**

Everything hurt, but my tail was on fire...As far as I could tell I was still trapped, the ropes holding me still here around me...damn...but then i heard something or someone..

I felt a small pressure on my foreleg followed by a nasally voice saying something about bringing down a mighty beast...?wait...no...

I open my eyes and see a skinny human with his foot on me, I shove him off and let out a small warning growl...that just makes him grip his dagger tighter..great...

Guess I'm never gonna see my family again, never gonna hear the laughter of the children, never gonna be able to hear my parent's ' I love you's ' or anything...It saddened me to know that...But on the bright side, I didn't have to listen to that Imbecile again. Never gonna follow another order from here again!Ha take that bitch!

Well might as get this over with...i let out a moan which would've meant to tell him to kill me and that I surrender but humans...*sigh*. i lay me head down and wait for the darkness to come...and I wait...seconds pass and i'm still here...Seriously is this guy messing with me...but what I hear completely baffles me...The sound of ropes being cut, he was freeing me? Why? Maybe he's gonna bring me to his village and kill me in front of his people...yea..not gonna happen...

As the last rope is cut, I quickly jump and pin the boy onto a rock, underneath my paws.

He closed his eyes in surprise but when he opened them I saw emerald's staring back at me...reflecting what i felt just seconds ago...fear, pain, sadness, loneliness, desperation, disappointment...and acceptance...He really is willing to die...

Seconds passed and we stared into each other's eyes...I saw a boy, shunned by his people probably his family too...tht might explain his lack of...Vikingness...Although...NO!

I feel the adrenaline rush wear off and the pain in my tail return...It's his fault.I should end him right now but...I can'the spared me, it's not honorable to kill someone who spared you...The pain becomes worse...Ugh...A warning should suffice...

I rear my head back,take in a deep breath and let out an ear shattering roar..he's definitely gonna hear that in the mornin'... Good bye human...

 **Hiccup's POV**

The dragon and I stared at each other for a while, don't get me wrong it was still angry...moments passed and I expected to be dead by now..Not that I cared, the village would probably celebrate my disappearance or death or whatever..Some life I have huh?

I closed my eyes, but it didn't last I felt the dragon shift, it's claws press into the rock and in turn my shoulders...Not a nice feeling mind you..I opened my eyes and saw the dragon take in a breath. Closing my eyes yet again I accepted my fate..

But nothing came, I opened my eyes again, turns out that wasn't such a great idea...As soon as I my eyes flew open I received one of the loudest roars I had ever heard...

As soon as it was over the Night Fury let go of me,turned and flew off, or at least it tried to. but, alas at this point I was too..how do I out this...mindblown to do much or even think about it..

Getting up, I turned around just as the world started spinning around...And I fell face first into the dirt..

 _ **2 hours later (Sponge-bob announcer LOL)**_

 **A/N: Just gonna skip to Hiccup reaching home. Too lazy to write more details..**

Ninja skills don't fail me now..I had just arrived home after the umm 'Encounter' . Closing the door behind me, I noticed a large figure by the table... _shit dad!_ Gotta be silent..I make my way silently up to stairs 'Almost there..-'

"Hiccup." Ah crap..here goes..Might as well tell him..

"Dad! Uh... I have to talk to you, Dad."  
"I need to speak with you too, son." Could things get anymore awkward...

"I've decided I don't want..I think it's time you learn..to fight dragons"...Wow...I didn't get any of that..

"What?"We both say

"You go first." Nope might as well hear whatever he wants to tell me point in getting into another argument. "No, no, _you_ go first."

Brace for it.."Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning." Huh that's not sooo ...WHAT!?

 _"_ Oh, man, I should've gone first! Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-?" I was cut of mid-rant by dad giving me an axe...been a while since I was given anything by him..But I couldn't possibly do this, I just betrayed everything a Viking ever stood for..Don't want anything bad to happen..

"You'll need this." One more try to change his mind...Futile effort I know..

"I don't want to fight dragons."

"Come on. Yes, you do." Ha! he thinks he knows me..

"Rephrase: Dad, I _can't_ kill dragons." Seriously, I was handed the chance on a silver platter..not really I just bumped into my hard-work lying there in a forest wrapped in rope..Better not say THAT out loud..

"But you _will_ kill dragons." Yea...not gonna happen anytime soon.  
 **"** No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

"It's time, Hiccup." Great I didn't want to argue but Hel here we are!

"Can you not hear me?!" I sarcastically drawled out

"This is serious, son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this." He just gestured to all of me..What is with everyone gesturing to all of me these days..

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?" Gods...

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided." It's not feeling one sided..It IS one sided..

"DEAL?!" Harsh..  
"Deal." Might as well go along with it...

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."And with that he walked out, door slamming behind him...He's so INFURIATING sometimes.

"And I'll be here. Maybe." If I'm still alive!

 _ **the next day..**_

 **Retro's POV (Meh Y not?)**

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" This is a kill ring?Makes sense...but where is the ring? All I see is a circular building-ditch-thing with chains on top...Ohh... I get it now...

"No turning back." no shit sherlock...

"I hope I get some serious burns!" Why would you want that?! It's painful! not to mention PERMANENT!

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Jeez what is with these people!

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Yea you'd say that! Honestly these folks are crazy..

A sarcastic agreement comes up from behind the teens.."Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." At last someone with a little sense in them..

"Oh, great. Who let _him_ in?" the with it..

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Some honor...

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or...?" Well for starters he didn't kill it he shot it...didn't die and you have a hole in your pants Snothead..

"Can I transfer to the class with the _cool_ Vikings?" I'm not sure if there _are_ any cool Vikings besides Hiccup here...Guess your already in it..dimwit..

"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Man sometimes Gobber is more of a father to the boy than his actual dad..i swear...But that was just rude...

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!"

"Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen." hey look dragon nerd...( Don't worry im not a bully just stating the fact)

"The Hideous Zippleback!" Why is it hideous? Looks fine, if not cool...

"Plus eleven stealth times two." ...

"The Monstrous Nightmare!" now that's a nice name..

"Firepower: fifteen." getting annoying now...

"The Terrible Terror!" that's new...

"Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!" Shut up before I erase you from this book...

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Thank you Gobber..."And... the Gronckle!"

"Jaw strength: eight." He whispered...Cheeky bastard...  
Stopping at the final door he laid his meaty hand on the lever by it's side and..  
"Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!"Snotlout yelled in panic.

"I believe in learning on the job." I like this guy already...And with that he pulled down on the lever and a heavily armored dragon burst through..

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted... _you're dead!_ Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" I don't know..I've never fought a dragon before..

"A doctor?!" that could work..

"Plus five speed?!" Uh..Sonic the Hedgehog?

"A shield!" Clash of Clans? That could work..

"Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!' Whoa video games are the right answer...Hear that kids!?

"Get your hands off my shield!" They were lying there you know...It's free for all...

"There's like a million shields!" She right... except on the count...

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."You did NOT just go there...

Ruffnut pulls the shield back and rams it into her brother thick head

"Oops, now this one has blood on it." I don't see anything on it...Never mind...

The Gronckle flies low and blasts the twins sending the shield flying and the twins dazed and confused...Eh, that's normal I guess..

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!"  
 _"_ What?" Like I said dazed and confused...

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!" That's a really bad weakness to have...

The remaining teens bang their shields with their weapons save Hiccup...who decided not to be part of the action...cant blame him...

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Well they are pretty fat...50?  
 **"** Five?" That can;t be right...  
 **"** No, six!" You can't be serious...  
"Correct, six! That's one for each of you!" Wait whaaat? Guess nerdy-ness does come in handy..

Fishlegs in the middle of his victory dance gets hit by a shot from the dragon..Smarts don't count if you don't pay attention to your surroundings..

Noticing Hiccup trying to get out "Fishlegs, out. Hiccup, get in there!" Gobber sends him back into the fight after finally noticing the boy trying to sneak out.

meanwhile Snotlout tried flirting with Astrid but to no avail..

"So, anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!" Still to busy talking he didn't notice the dragon shot at him till he was blown off his feet...idiot..

"Snotlout! You're done!"

"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?

Pretty much all the teens except Hiccup and Astrid were left in the ring. Astrid doing all sorts of crazy evasive maneuvers whereas Hiccup...He well hid...in a way...

The dragon turned on the last two teens and shot.  
"Nope, just you." Performing another somersault Astrid jumped out of the way. Whereas Hiccup, took the shot straight to the shield, knocking it away. He saw i rolling away ( Queue the Rick Roll song...)

"One shot left! Hiccup!" Gobber shouted in panic.

The dragon chased Hiccup and cornered him. Charging up it's last shot, Hiccup cringed and waited...Is this gonna be a frequent thing?...But at the last moment Gobber yanked the dragon away causing the shot to hit the wall right above Hiccup.  
"And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry." He tossed the still flying dragon towards it';'s cage and sealed it shut. Turning towards his pupils he spoke "Remember: a dragon will always" Pausing he turned towards Hiccup who was still against the wall and continued"- _always_ \- go for the kill." Leaving a very confused Hiccup behind.

 **Well that's that...Originally planned on releasing this chapter yesterday but I didn't finish it in time due to work and me kinda being lazy so...yea...Sorry bout' that... Hope you enjoyed this chapter just a few left till the my plot takes over. Also, sorry Moon, I decided against using the name you , I will still use it in for one of the OC's or a new addition... :).Don't worry i'm still using Hiccup's...**


	3. Chapter 3 : Bonding

**Chapter 3: Bonding**

 **Fury**

"So why didn't you?" Hiccup couldn't help but wonder why that Night Fury didn't kill him. He'd brought down on of the most elusive, deadliest dragons known to Vikings; and let it go, it had the opportunity to rip his head off but it didn't..Why? Putting down the remnants of his bola he set off to hopefully find the dragon. For dragon that had never been seen before it wasn't really good at covering it's tracks..That didn't seem right..

After a few minutes of trekking through Berk's thick forest, Hiccup finally reached what seemed like a cove. It was surrounded on all sides by a thirty foot cliff face and had a fairly large lake in the middle of it all. _'It looks like the perfect get-away, somewhere someone could escape all their problems,somewhere to lay back and relax, somewhere someone could be themselves...'_ It was as if the gods wanted him to find this place, and the Night Fury was the golden thread to it.

But where was the Night Fury? Surely it's here? The trail led him here..

"Well this was useless.." Hiccup said slightly annoyed.

Just as he was about to leave he noticed a black spot on the ground. Bending down to pick it up, he noticed that it wasn't just a spot, it was a scale; A _Night Fury_ scale to be exact. but then again where was the elusive dragon?

All of a sudden a large body flew by, shocking Hiccup off his feet. It came back down, but clawed at the rocks in an attempt to climb out of the pit it was in. _The Night Fury!_ was the only thought running through Hiccup's mind; That alongside fear and confusion. Fear for what would happen if he were to be seen. Confusion as to why the dragon didn't just flap it bat like wings and fly out of here.

The dragon pushed of the cliff face and glided down towards the ground. It made it's way to the lake and tried to catch a fish, but failed miserably. With a huff of frustration it scorched the ground it stood on and curled around itself.

Taking out his journal, he began to sketch the creature to the best of his ability. His confusion began to seep into the forefront of his mind. It ( the Night Fury) had multiple opportunities to fly away, but it didn't...Why? It was then he noticed the dragon lacked it's left tail fin..Looking back down to his drawing of the creature he notices the difference and rubbed off the missing fin, guilt starting to slowly make its way to him.

During his period in 'thinker mode' his pencil managed to slip out of his grasp and fell down into the cove with a 'clink'. He winced as the pencil hit the ground; The dragon turned to locate the source of the sound and noticed Hiccup upon the ledge. They're eyes caught, emerald green into acid green; The Night Fury slowly got up and strode over to the pencil, and tossed it up to Hiccup, who merely nodded in thanks, too stunned to say anything.

And with that both parties went they're separate ways; One to a life less appreciated and the other to never fly again...

 **Fury**

Hiccup arrived at the great hall, drenched, on his way back to the village, Berk's "perfect" weather decided to annoy the lad...life...

He pushed the doors of the hall open and walked in, water dripping off of him. The teens and Gobber were seated around a table talking about their 'lesson' they learnt that day. Gobber shot a stern look towards Hiccup as he circled around to take a seat, leaving Hiccup alone on the adjacent table.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"Gobber asked."I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." replied Astrid not even looking away from her food.

"Yeah, we noticed." said Ruffnut sarcastically with an eye roll.

"No, no, you were great. That was so "Astrid"." said Snotlout trying his best to flirt with Astrid.

"She's right, you _have_ to be tough on yourselves."Said Gobber annoyed with the boy constantly trying to assert his "Vikingness" and the...warrior..."Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"Uh, he showed up?" "He didn't get eaten." Answered the twins like it was the most obvious answer.

"He's never where he should be." Said Astrid, completely uninterested with the whole discussion.

"Thank you, Astrid." Said Gobber with an exasperated sigh. He took an old book and tossed onto the table. "You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

"No attacks tonight. Study up." And with that he left; but not without hearing the teen's disappointment, well most of them.

"Wait, you mean, _read?"_ Said Tuffnut "While we're still alive?" Continued his twin.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Idiot..

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times." said Fishlegs eagerly. "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And-And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-" He was cut off by Tuffnut before he could finish.

"Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that..." "...But, now..." Both him and his twin shared a look of boredom before taking off

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Said Snotlout as he too left.

Trying to keep up with the rest of his 'friends' , Fishlegs picked up his tray and ran behind the others spewing out more Dragon facts"Oh, and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...Leaving a nervous Hiccup and a bored Astrid;

"So I guess we'll share?" Hiccup asked hopefully. To which Astrid simply answered "Read it." while pushing the book towards the boy.

"All mine then. Wow, okay. So, I'll see you, uh... _"_ The door slams, leaving Hiccup on his own with the dragon manual in the dark-ish hall. "tomorrow."

 **Late at night**

Hiccup returned to the great hall in the cover of darkness, while most of the village was asleep. He placed the book o one of the tables and placed his lamp beside it. Opening it halfway through he read the inscription of the page.

"Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class." He turned the page and read it's contents.

"Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

"Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

"Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous."

"Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight." He quickly glanced through the stained pages with a lot of graphical violence..

"Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill..related to Skrillex by any chance?.., Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight..." he kept running through each page and skipped to the end till he reached a page that had NO pictures and VERY LITTLE information on it.

"Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." An apt description of the dragon he found and was found by not just once but twice, strangely enough.. He placed his drawing on the page and with that the light went out..

 **Meanwhile with Stoick and the others..**

It had been a day since they had left Berk. Stoick had led his band of warriors towards a thick wall of fog. One that lay like a large wall hiding all manners of death traps and mysteries behind it

"I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady."He gave out orders as quietly as he could before ordering his men to turn into the fog."Take us in."

"Hard to port..." His orders were quickly relayed and almost instantly each of the ships turned into the fog; "for Helheim's gate." Helheim's Gate...

 **Fury**

 **The next day with Hiccup..**

The teens were running around in a maze of sorts, most likely their next challenge/class. While all the other teens were running around and hiding, Hiccup just stood by and asked the oddest questions..  
"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies." He was roughly pushed aside as some of teens ran by. "Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet? WHOA!" He was interrupted by a Nadder perched on one of the walls. He scrambled away from the place as the dragon went to find another target.

"Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying!" Gobber shouted out to the boy.

Returning his focus to the rest of the class he said "Today is all about _ATTACK!_ Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!"

Fishlegs cowered in a corner"AAAAAH! I'm _really_ beginning to question your teaching methods!" He said.  
Meanwhile the twins ran into one of the passages and came face-to-face with the beast. It momentarily noticed them but squawked when it somehow lost track of them even when the twins were smack in front of it.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!" Gobber called out to the kids.

The troublesome duo were "trying" to remain still and in the dragon's blind-spot."Ugh! Do you _ever_ bathe?" Ruffnut said as she lightly shoved her brother

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!" Replied her twin who shoved her with even more force. Soon the two broke out into a mini brawl and got in each other's faces.

"How about I give _you_ one?!" said Ruff to Tuff...Both of them seemed to have fallen into their own world and failed to notice the Nadder a few feet in front of them. It squawked as if to say "You done yet?' as soon a the duo came back into it's vision. It roared and the twins scrambled off as the dragon set chase after them.

"Blind spot, yes. _Deaf_ spot? Not so much. Heh, heh, heh." Said Gobber chuckling at their predicament...What a nice teacher...

Meanwhile Hiccup had stopped yet again to ask more about the Night Fury "Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale." Replied Gobber annoyed "NOW, GET IN THERE!"

"I know, I know, but hypothetically-" Hiccup was cut off by Astrid who alongside Snotlout were crouched beside a wall trying to hid from the dragon who had peeked in their general direction.

"Hiccup! Get down!"

They moved as soon as the beast turned it's attention away from them and rolled past the gap towards the other set of walls..Hiccup tried to replicate the maneuver but failed as he wasn't strong enough to take his shield with him during the roll. He fell flat on his back a groaned at his luck when the dragon turned it's attention on him.

Quickly he got up and ran with Snotlout and Astrid, taking a different path along the way. Trying once again to impress Astrid, Snotlout stopped Astrid from charging the Nadder.

"Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this." He threw his War hammer at the dragon full force but it missed the beast entirely and hit the wall behind it. The dragon let out what seem like a draconian laugh and resumed it's chase; Snotlout spewing out all manners of excuses.

"The _sun_ was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"

Hiccup meanwhile had stopped YET AGAIN to pry more information on the Night Fury; Oblivious to the teens and dragon heading his way. "They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?" During this time Astrid was being chased through the maze by the beast. It soon knocked down some of the wall and those bumped into other walls creating a domino like effect.

"Hiccup!"Gobber screamed out in warning as the final wall fell and as Astrid jumped off it with the Nadder right behind.

"HICCUP!"

She fell onto Hiccup as soon as he turned towards her falling body. He had raised his shield slightly in surprised defense as to not get impaled by her axe, thus lodging it into the shield.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut teased.

"She could do better." Said his sister

"Just... let me... why don't you..."Hiccup tried to reason with the young shield maiden on top of him, his face flushed with embarrassment, all the while Astrid yanked on her axe to somehow get it unstuck. Tugging on it more she, shoved her foot into Hiccup's face and yanked even harder **(A/N : No dirty thoughts here kids..)** as she heard the dragon charging at them.

With a frustrated growl she ripped the axe off Hiccup taking the shield with it, turned around and smacked the dragon straight on, breaking apart the shield completely. She stood there pant hard, clutching her axe handle harder she turned around...

"Well done, Astrid." Sh completely ignored Gobber's compliment and went straight towards Hiccup who was picking himself up.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?!"She shouted pointing her axe at him "Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on."

She left him standing there with a thoughtful look on his face.

 _" Figure out which side you're on"_

Hiccup had left immediately after training, Astrid's words fresh in his mind. He knew what had to be done now...Even if it meant going behind the village's backs to do so.

He made his way to the food storage and decent sized fish form one of the baskets.

 **In the cove**..

Equipped with a standard Viking shield he slowly crawled through the crevice between the cliff; the entrance into the cove..Well one of many..He threw the fish onto the ground in font of him and waited for a few seconds before scampering in. However as he was about to enter his shield got stuck in between the narrow pass.

Sighing in frustration he ducked under it and walked over to the fish and picked it up. He took a look around , mouth agape in awe of the beautiful scenery around him. It looked a lot more beautiful now that he stood in the center of it all.

While he took in his surroundings he failed to notice the Night Fury perched upon a large boulder, ready to pounce at any given time. it let out a low growl causing hiccup to freeze. Turning around he saw the Night Fury climb down from the rocks. It sniffs at Hiccup and the fish, slowly approaches, then retreats upon seeing Hiccup's knife.

Brushing his hand over the sheathed dagger, he receives another growl but unsheathes it nonetheless and drops it to the ground. It growls again and gestures for him to toss it into the lake. He uses his foot to accomplish this the dagger hit the water's surface it slowly relaxes and approaches Hiccup, mouth open wide. It looked as though it never had teeth; Gums like a newborn baby...

"Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had... teeth."Suddenly the dragon unsheathed it's teeth and chomped down on the fish narrowly missing Hiccup's arm. It ate quickly and looked at Hiccup with an inquisitive gaze before crawly forward as if to see if he had more fish.

"Uh, uh, no, no, no. I-I don't have any more." he stammered as he was pinned (not really) to a small-ish boulder.

It then regurgitated half of the fish onto Hiccup's lap and motioned him to eat it. Grimacing at the sight he raised it up and took and small bite out of it. It the proceeds to direct Hiccup through biting and swallowing he does it and gives a small smile towards the dragon just for good measure. The Night Fury then tries to return Hiccup's smile, which shocks Hiccup YET AGAIN. Raising his hand as to touch the Night Fury he receives a snarl and with that the flies away or at least tries to.

A few hours later and a lot of failed attempts at touching the dragon,Hiccup gets bored and draws a rough image of the Night Fury in the sand. He feels a presence and turns to see said dragon behind him watching intently. With a huff the dragon walks away to return with a branch and uses said branch to 'draw' Hiccup in the dirt. The dragon sets the branch down and waits patiently for a 'review of its work'.

Hiccup receives a low growl when he steps on one of the lines, and another when he does it again. Repeating it a few times he finally steps over the lines to finally reach the Night Fury. Hiccup offers his hand but a growl wards him repeats the motion while looking away, and after a few moments of painful nervousness the dragon finally trusts Hiccup enough to touch it's nose to Hiccup's hand.

Opening his eyes Hiccup sees the dragon touching him, it's warm, smooth scales melding together..But his daydream is cut short as the dragon snorts and runs off leaving Hiccup behind.

"...And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Hiccup had just reached one of the catapults to join the rest of the dragon training class and Gobber for dinner. Taking seat with food from the hall he halfheartedly listened to the other's conversation.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by... crushing his heart, or something." Fishlegs suddenly remarked, receiving odd looks from the rest of the teens, minus Hiccup and Astrid.

"I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face!" Snotlout said taking a large bite out of his leg of chicken.

"Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A _downed_ dragon is a _dead_ dragon." replied Gobber.

Getting up Gobber left the teens to their own with a bit of Gobber-vice "Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?

"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?" Tuffnut suddenly proclaimed receiving a gasp from Fishlegs "Your Mom let you get a tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."Tuffnut corrected receiving a look that said 'really?' from his sister."Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before."

"Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now." Tuff replied in defense and a hint of smugness..

All the while no-one but Astrid noticed Hiccup leaving with a thoughtful look on his face..

 _ **Reviews are greatly appreciated and thank you to all you guys who followed, Favorited this story and me. Also, a huge thanks to you guys for being patient with me. See you all next time..**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Gift

**Chapter 4 – The Gift**

 **Fury**

 _"A downed dragon is a dead dragon..."_ Gobber's words rang through Hiccup's mind over and over again. Before meeting the Night Fury he though killing a dragon would make him less of a wimp and more like Snotlout...well without the attitude. But now, he couldn't help but feel guilty about condemning the Night Fury to a slow death...He had to set things right.

He quickly made his way to the forge, making sure no-one was following him, not like anyone would be interested in what he was up to anyways. Once there he walked into his 'personal office' ,grabbed a piece of paper and his trusty charcoal pencil and began to sketch designs for what looked like a Night Fury tail fin.

He loosely based the prosthetic fin off of Gobber's prosthetic hand and merged it with his bola launcher's loading mechanism creating a bit of complex machinery... _'No...That would make it too heavy'_ he though disposing the page into the furnace. _'Can't have anyone seeing these, crazy or not..'_

He drew up many different designs, all in the same tail fin shape, but some were too heavy or too fragile when he thought about the practicality of it. After many more designs he decided to just go simple and drew a tail fin that used iron rods for the skeleton, leather skin and a simple control mechanism that didn't take up too much space as it was light.

Satisfied with his work, he took some of the damaged weapons from their rack and tossed them into the furnace to heat up. he started hammering them metal and slowly shaped it into thin but strong rods. One by one he cooled them and placed them onto his blueprint for measure. He continued on into the night grinding and beating away at the metal and fashioning leather until he finished his project.

 **Fury**

 **Raeyna POV**

 **(A/N : After Hiccup meets her {'Toothless'} in the cove for the first time { Ref - 'Bonding' } )**

There he was again, why do I feel drawn to him? It's strange...It's like...I don't know! Something just draws me towards him...Those emerald eyes..Silky brown hair.. _.Uhh...what? I can't possibly..Never mind! I need to focus...Think about something else Rae! C'Mon!_

 _Shapeshifting! Of course! Why didn't I think of this before! Wait even if I get out of this hole, I STILL can't fly to far..Damn..._

 _Although, it would help if I could scout out the island, maybe I'll see that boy again..NO!_

 _Alright...Focus..._ I closed my eyes and concentrated on changing into my human form.

I could my energy or chi or whatever you wanna call it **( A/N : She knows your here! :P )** flow through me. I could feel wings shrink into my back, claws shorten, the same with my tail...If only I could regrow it when I 'changed' back; Stupid laws of logic I say; Finally, I felt smaller..

I opened my eyes and was greeted by a wall of black. _Every time!_ My hair..As annoying as it is, I love my hair, dad always said it made me look like a lot like mom...Hel, I'm pretty much all that's left of my mother. Dad says I look like a pretender's version of her **( Basically a clone. Also, something we'r working on :D )**. _Dad...I hope he's Ok.. What I'd give to see my family again.._

I pushed my hair out of the way and started to look for a way out...

It took a while but I eventually found a crevice big enough for me to fit through, at least in human form..Meh..Can't complain...

 _Alright, need to make this quick, 2 hours at most.._

I gotta say, that forest sure is a quiet, a great place to think..

I reached the village after a few minutes of trekking. _Need to stay hidden._

The village was fairly empty, except for one or two Vikings occasionally waling around. The place was pretty well built and it seemed that the catapults I took out yesterday the day before were half way done in repair.. _These guys sure take defense seriously_. _No wonder this place has the highest causality rate.._

I walked around some more; while avoiding been seen of course, until I heard a the distinct sound of a Nadder. _A raid? We don't do day time raids.._ I made my way towards the sound of the Nadder and reached a building covered in chains. _Arena..I wonder what's going on in there.._

As I got closer I noticed a large man with a wooden leg and a hook hand, I also saw a Nadder standing on a wall of what looked like a maze? What?

 _"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies."_ That voice! _"Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet? WHOA!"_ But what is he doing here? I have got to see this..

I could here a lot of shouting and things falling. Roars and grunts were heard, someone yelled and with that everything went quiet. I looked through the arena's entrance to see a blonde Viking girl on top of the boy 'Hiccup'...Hiccup that meant he was the runt, someone who wasn't like the others, someone who shouldn't have made it, who should've been deceased, or outcast-ed or sent away to die by birth...Huh...

I felt a tinsy-tiny bit of jealousy flow through me at the sight of the two teens in such a position..Odd...Why do i feel so..?

Not wanting to stick around longer than I had to I left and made my way back to the woods-to the cove I'd have to take refuge at till I figured out a proper way to get off this blasted island.

 **Hiccup POV**

That hurt...I knew Astrid was one to train day in and day out but I didn't expect her to weigh as much as she did..She is almost as heavy as Snotlout...notlike I would know how much he actually weighed but heck! She heavy...And I'd definitely get my head chopped off if she heard that..But...wait...SHE ON TOP OF ME! Oh Gods...no no no no no...This isn't actually that bad...STOP IT! The Gods sure do hate me, they must be like 'Oh hey Hiccup, we know you like the lass so we're gonna throw her onto you to make your life miserable.' Not happening this time stupid people in the sky..

Ow...I think her axe may have clipped me..or is that a splinter...

"Oooh..Love on the battlefield"mocked Tuffnut...Great..."Eh she could do better" I know..I'm just the runt why would she like me anyways..I'm over her...

While everyone else joked and ridiculed the situation and I was semi-induced into my thoughts, 'Fearless' Astrid started to try and wrench her axe out of my 'borrowed' shield' and boy did it hurt..

"If you would just-""Lemme he-" and foot to the face glorious...stubborn as always Astrid...refusing help as usual..Sometimes I wonder why I even like her...Eh...Then again who doesn't besides Mildew of course; he doesn't like anyone except his sheep Fungus!

Looking behind Astrid I could see the Deadly Nadder rise up and prepare to charge before doing said action. We struggled more until Astrid just yanked the axe and shield off of my arm and whacked the dragon with axe-shield combo -which might I add broke the shield into multiple pieces, leaving the axe, my masterpiece intact- sending the dragon cowering back to it's cell..Tough girl..

She just stood there panting hard, staring at the wall, gripping her axe so tight her knuckles were turning white like really, _really_ hot iron.

"Well done Astrid!" Gobber exclaimed but she ignored it and straight at me. Uh-oh..

"Is this some kind of a joke to you!? Are parent's war is about to become our own!" She fumed pointing her axe right at my face "Figure out which side your on" She finished lowly. It wasn't pleasant but years of being tormented and ridiculed lets you deal with most; _most_ of the insults and hardships that come your way. But I already knew whose side I was on and it sure as Hel wasn't on theirs.

 **Two hours later** ( _Sponge bob Square-pants!)_

I arrived at the cove with a basket full of fish and my little side project. Hopefully the fish would be able to distract him?-I gonna take a guess that Toothless is a him. And Toothless is a rather fitting name since well it's better than calling him 'Night Fury' or 'dragon' all the time, and the retractable teeth is well ...you get the point. Anyways the fish should distract him long enough to try on the tail fin. And maybe I'll get to keep my head.

"Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry." I said kicking the basket down so it's contents spilled. Bleh. "Okay, that's disgusting. Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel." At the mention of eel Toothless roared and backed away from the pile.

"No, no, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't really like eel much either." It's true, every time I have eel I get sick and start seeing things, its weird really...Then again I don't think I'm normal either..I picked up the eel and threw it creature...I thought wiping it's residue off of my hands..

As Toothless ate his fish I slowly made my way behind him with the tail fin.

"Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here... minding my own business." Yep that's me Hiccup master of stealth and stupid excuses..

I placed the fin down and tried, this would've been easier if he kept his tail STILL FOR ONE BLOODY MINUTE, but I finally managed to get it on.

"It's okay. Okay... okay... There. That's not too bad. It works." I said checking the mechanism.

In my little bubble of accomplishment i didn't see Toothless spread his wings until it was too late. He flapped hard gaining altitude until the he lost lift due to the closed tail fin.

"Whoa! No! No! No!"

Noticing this I quickly reached over and opened up the fin, which fixed up our flight path. I was ecstatic.

"OH, MY- IT'S WORKING! YES! YES, I DID IT!"

Toothless must have realized I was on his tail because the next thing I knew was the freezing cold water surrounding me.

There was another, much larger splash. The fin must have closed again.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! Yeah!" I yelled happily as I breached the surface.

Well at least the fin works. But how am I gonna make it _stay_ open…


	5. Chapter 5 : Revalations

**Chapter 5: Revealtions**

 ** _A/n : Next chapter Yay! Also Happy New Years even if it's not yet here-ish ah whatever..Came back for Christmas and New Years...Do NOT want to get shot at again..Still can't get those images out of my head..Flak going off all around you *shivers* Scary..Anyway on to the chapter!_**

 ** _Thanks for following and favorite-ing this story and us! :) Cyber cookies for you!_**

 ** _-Retro_**

 ** _[He wrote this before he left again. So technically it was New Years Eve then .Sorry for not updating sooner -J]_**

* * *

 **Hiccup**

The next few days after introducing the prosthetic tail fin to Toothless. Hiccup's training got much easier. He had somehow gone from the screw-up to the _best_ student in his class.

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Today is about teamwork." Gobber instructs the teens from the stands." Work together and you might survive."A large double door is in front of the group of teens, Gas seeping through the cracks. It suddenly BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them._

" _Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which." Gobber continues watching his pupils disappear into the cloud. Hiccup stood with Fishlegs who was quivering in fear all the while muttering facts about the two-headed dragon. "Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its..."_ " _Will you please stop that?" Hiccup cuts him off._

 _Snotlout and Tuffnut were moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves._ " _If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna—" Snotlout says trying to show no fear. They see a figure in the fog and hurl their bail of water at it."-There!"_

 _"Hey!" turns out it was only the girls. "It's us, idiots."Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked. "Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon."Tuffnut dumbly says "Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure." Snotlout quickly added in an attempt to flirt with the girls...Mostly Astrid. With a disgusted look Astrid elbows Snotlout in the face whereas Ruffnut drops Tuffnut with a punch to the throat._

 _"Wait."_ _Suddenly a growl and hiss reverberates through the air causing Astrid and Ruffnut to freeze. Tuffnut is suddenly grabbed by the legs and dragged off into the fog with Snotlout soon following the same fate; both screaming their ears off. A tail sweeps out of the fog, taking the girls down, their buckets spill._

 _Fishlegs and Hiccup slowly approach the scene and see the puddles of spilled water. "Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt." They hear Tuffnut moaning in pain. "Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now..." said Fishlegs with a shaky voice._

 _"Look out!" Hiccup shout-whispers as a Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area. "Oh. Wrong head." Gas flows around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic._

 _"Fishlegs!" Gobber shouts in panic ._

 _A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke._

 _"Now, Hiccup!" The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill._

 _"Oh, come on!" Hiccup groans in annoyance_

 ** _"RUN, HICCUP!"_** _Gobber shouts covering his eyes, afraid to watch his favorite pupil/apprentice meet his ultimate demise. Hiccup shuffles back and falls onto his rear as the Zippleback advances. The Zippleback hesitates. sniffs. Then retreats._

 _The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see...the Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it. "BACK! BACK! BACK!"hiccup commands as he gets onto his feet_. _"Now don't you make me tell you again!" He keeps advancing pushing the Zippleback back till it retreats into it's cage._

 _"Yes, that's right. Back into your cage."Hiccup slyly opes his vest, revealing the spotted smoked eel from when he fed Toothless at the cove. He tosses it inside the cage, then slams the door shut. "Now think about what you've done."Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed_

 _"Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to..."Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group. "Yep...see you tomorrow." Getting out of he shocked state Astrid sneers in suspicion she could tell Something was up._

 ** _End Flashback_**

As the days pass Hiccup's success in dragon training became the talk of the village. He was barely able to keep to himself. Wherever he went there would be a mass of villagers following him around. Of course no one but Hiccup himself knew why he became better at training. The more time he spent with Toothless the more he learnt about dragons. Turns out they hated eels and that was only one of the many things he never knew about the misunderstood beasts. Maybe if he'd paid more attention...Maybe if if _everyone_ paid more attention to the dragons without trying to kill them they things would've been different...

* * *

He'd just gotten an idea to control the artificial tail fin but it required someone to control it. He doubted Toothless would be able to control his normal fin as well as the prosthetic while flying, there were just too many variable. This idea however would require someone to _ride_ the dragon,not something Toothless would agree on. From his time spent with the infamous dragon he learnt that Toothless was probably one of the proudest dragon's around and he would definitely NOT let someone ride him...

But, Hiccup could be persuasive when he wanted to..even when everyone who knew him never wanted to listen to him, People who arrived at berk's shore's certainly listened to him mostly due to the fact that they had no idea who he was; which helped his mood...somewhat...

Focusing on the design for the saddle he went to the forge to begin on his secret project. Gobber would probably brush it off as one of his crazy inventions, which hurt but was somewhat good in this situation.

* * *

 **Raeyna**

He helped her _fly_ again. To say she was happy was a lie. She was _ecstatic_. He'd gone and made a prosthetic for her to fly and that made her spirit soar.

When she felt the weight of the prosthetic at the time she'd though that her fin had miraculously grown back, but there were no healer's nearby; Only they had the power of regeneration, they were the only one who could actually heal a dragon of it's wounds or diseases. Even healing a tail fin was hard, it took a lot of energy since the fins had little to no regenerative cells. But at the time she didn't care at all. She was too happy, too shocked to even bother. So she did the first thing she had wanted to do since she realized she was grounded... _Fly_...

Without a second thought she spread her wings and flew. But something was off she couldn't gain altitude fats enough and before she knew it she was falling again. But just as she was about to give up, she somehow managed to level herself and fly again. She wondered how it was possible and she heard something and felt something heavy on her tail.

She looked back and saw Hiccup on her tail. Annoyed with the extra weight she flung him off into the lake. But as soon as she did that she lost control and she too crashed into the lake a few meters away from the soaked boy.

It was then she realized that _he_ was the one to help her fly. She hadn't gained her fin back but _he_ had made her one. Her heart swelled with happiness at the deed. She would finally be able to reach her family again, after seven years! Perhaps not all Vikings were as bad as she thought.

Walking towards a cave that was hidden behind one of the large boulders, she shifted back into her human form and stretched. With a sigh she walking in and lay down waiting till her next meeting with Hiccup, a small smile across her face.

* * *

 **Hiccup**

He woke up in the forge..again..He'd spent all night working on the saddle,making it as aerodynamic as possible..In other words, he didn't want to limit Toothless' speed. He would slow him down just by riding him. So why add more weight and surface area than necessary. With a yawn he got up and hid the saddle under his desk behind on of his "Failed" experiments. He come for it later.

He just hoped no one saw him make the thing. Too many questions would arise. Closing the forge,he left for the Great hall for breakfast. As he opened the door he was met with silence, the usual "Vikingness" of the Hall disappeared the moment he entered. All eyes were on him, everyone paused what they were doing and just stared at him. It was really, _really_ awkward..

"Uhh, h-hey guys.."He tried to beak the silence but all anyone really did was stare. "Oi! Ge' back ta gwaffing aroun' ya' buncha' mutton heads!" Gobber was able to break the village out of their trance with a few simple ...uhh...words...True Viking indeed...

"Sorry bout' tha' lad!" he said to Hiccup "Guess they ant' get over th' fact tha' ye' managed ta' scare a Zippleback of all things! Ah mean, look at ye'!" he said gesturing to all of Hiccup, who just rolled his eyes "All tha' 'raw Vikingness finally paid off aye?"

"Uh...Yea...that..."Hiccup nervously answered back.

"Well, I'll be off. Grab somethin' ta eat. You'll need it." And with that Gobber was off leaving Hiccup alone in the hall, well not really but he did leave to mind his own business.

After his awkward breakfast Hiccup ran to the forge and grabbed the saddle and tail fin before quickly making his way towards the cove.

As he neared the cove he heard something, it sounded like _humming?_ Someone was here… _Not good.._

His mind was racing, questions kept coming up. _Who is it? Is toothless okay? Was he followed?_ He set his things down near the entrance and peeked in over the edge of the shield. What he saw, was something he never expected.

There was a girl there, jet black hair that lay in waves, skin similar to his only a bit lighter. She wore a black tunic that had sleeves that stopped before her elbows (Imagine a T- Shirt) and had a black skirt to match. Her frame from what he could tell was somewhat similar to that of Astrid only a bit gentler, although she still had a fierce aura around her.

He was about to sneak away and leave but he stepped on a twig with broke with a reverberating _SNAP ( **A/n: cliché I know).**_ He flinched and turned around to meet a pair of vibrant acid green eyes…The same shade as Toothless'. Her eyes widened as if she were shocked, but she didn't move.

"H-How long were you there?" Her voice was soft but it sounded like a chorus of angles ( **A/N: Think of Odeya Rush, that's what her voice I think would sound like)** and was gentle even when she stammered out her question.

"Uh…." He didn't know how to answer, too captivated by her eyes and voice to even think straight. "Alright Hiccup…"That broke him out of his trance _How did she know his name?! He didn't even know her!_ "Get down here…I guess you wanna know who I am and how I know your name right?"He dumbly nodded at her.

"Well? Come on! I don't have all day….Maybe I do..Not the point! Just get down here…"she said. He didn't as she requested and in a few moments he was down in the cove with only a few meters separating the two. Both of them stared at each other. She somehow felt familiar to him…Which was impossible but stranger things have happened.

"My name is Raeyna. I guess you might know me as Toothless…" at this his eyes grew impossibly large "Sounds unbelievable I know, but it's true." He was too shocked, stunned at the revelation to even bother with anything. "And I guess you're wondering why I'm a human…Right?"

"Uhh…yea" He finally found his voice but he could kill himself for sounding so...So…So weak. But who could blame him. He just found out the dragon he'd been meeting in secret, the dragon he _shot_ down was standing in front of him as a _human!_ But not a just human he was apparently a _she._ Not to mention a pretty _beautiful_ girl. Yep it was official he was going yak shit crazy!

"Well, you see Night Furies….No wait it'd be easier to tell you the origins of Night Furies first…That would make more sense…"she said "So 1000 years ago give or take a hundred, there were these explorers. They were rumored to come from the south in search of this treasure, which was supposed to have been a tribute to a powerful Empress who had rules the land before Vikings sailed into the Archipelago. "

"It took seven years to finally find, but when they did, they were met with this beast, dark as a starless night. They battled with it ferociously and won with a price. With its dying breath it placed upon them a curse. One that made them change into what Night Furies are today. Of course back then they didn't know they could, well, Shape-shift. That only came about a couple hundred years later, around the time Vikings sailed here…It why you guys don't see many Night Furies around." She finished and looked at Hiccup watching for any negative sign from him.

"So…Wow…that's..That actually explains quite a bit…Huh…"Hiccup said his expression one of awe as her words slowly sinked in. But that left one more question "So do you attack Berk?" The question was expected and she dreaded it.

"Well, I didn't do it intentionally…None of us did, buy that I mean the other dragons…"she nervously replied "What do you mean?"

Sighing she thought before answering "I've been controlled by something terrible for the past 7 years…Something that you Vikings have searched for since you set foot here…" he could understand that she didn't want to talk too much about it, it must have been terrible for her, to not be able to do anything out her own free will…Or did she..

"Were you completely controlled as in not allowed to do anything on your own like move on your own, Or you were forced to do those things?" ( **A/N: Sorry my ideas stopped flowing so I'm just winging it…).** He asked hesitantly.

"…We were forced…If we didn't do as _she_ said we were killed immediately…" he was about to ask another question but didn't do so seeing her expression. She was upset, which was understandable. I mean come on! He would too if he was forced to do something he didn't want to. Not like she had a choice.

"Hey don't take this the wrong way, but uhh…I thought you were a guy when you were a dragon.." He said trying to change the topic and hopefully lighten the mood.

She raised an eyebrow to this..."You're kidding…"she said "No I'm serious. We Vikings don't' normally spend more than a few seconds with a dragon. Even if we do, we don't stop to think whether the dragon is male or female or anything about the dragon for the matter. "he replied.

"You don't seem like the typical Viking to me you know."She said "Who me nah! There's a lot of raw Vikining-ness contained into me!" He exclaimed flexing his almost nonexistent muscles. She giggled at the gesture and he smiled.

He remembered the saddle and tail fin.

"Hey, uh, Raeyna, I'm sorry about…you know…shooting you down and the tail…an-" his apology was cut off by Raeyna "Its fine Hiccup. If it wasn't for all that I'd still be shooting down catapults and not have any bit of freedom from _her._ "

"Still I'm sorry about all of it…When I shot you down; it was to so that I could gain a place in the village. I'm a nobody Raeyna and back then when I wanted to kill dragons, _you_ were the one thing I wanted to kill..I mean you did hear my rant in the woods; the whole 'cut your heart out' business…But…ah!" He realized that he started ranting but forgot what he was trying to do in the first place."Where was I…Oh yea…I just wanted to say I'm sorry" he finished softly…

"Hiccup, you don't have to apologize…Besides I got that little fake fin you made."She said "And I got you. I trusted you enough to bond with you. Otherwise I would've taken your head off…" he winced remembering the close call back when he shot her down.

"Speaking of the fake fin I've got something for you. But first, quick question…Do the things you add on in dragon form change with you when you switch to human form or…?" He asked remembering the saddle. If it didn't change with her he'd have to find a way to make her fly again without him riding her… _That sounds really wrong…_ he turned red at the thought, thankfully she didn't notice.

"Hmm…I think it does. I mean back home the guards armor usually is there in both dragon _and_ human form so I think the answer is yes…Why do you ask?" She asked. "Well when we flew the first time I noticed that the fin needed some way to keep open and change positions …So I built this…"He said showing her the saddle.

"Is that…Wait you want to _ride me?!_ " She exclaimed and face palmed. "That is soo so….I could come up with a million things about that…But…I guess it will have to do for now…"

"So does that mean you'll try it?" he asked hopefully. She nodded and shifted into the familiar Night Fury form. He stared slack jawed at her. The transformation was…pretty cool. It looked as though she turned into a cloth of some kind swirled around and Viola! Night Fury!

She snorted at his shocked expression. Shaking his head he brought the saddle up to her…But before he could place it she jumped away from him. He looked at her and she was _smiling?_ Narrowing his eyes he approached her but she jumped away again. So that's how she wanted to play it. So be it..

"Come here…" he jumped after her but she was faster than him obviously. After a few more attempts, he gave up trying to chase after her. But he had another trick up his sleeve.

"Fine! You don't' wanna wear this, then forget about flying…ever again!" he said looking serious with a fake glare plastered onto his face. Her eyes widened and she quickly leapt over to him and nudged his hand.

"Gotcha…"he whispered before tackling her laughing. They rolled around before he got up and fetched the saddle. She was a bit more complying this time around and when he finally got in on she gave a huff of approval.

"Try Shifting back into human form." He said and she complied. She warped and when the transformation was complete. The saddle had taken the form of a leather vest that hugged her form. Honestly she looked good in it.

"Well what do you think?" He asked her. "Not bad Hicc" she replied. He raised an eyebrow at the nickname but shrugged it off, too captivated by her appearance.

"So…how do I look?" She asked nervously noticing him staring at her.

"….Beautiful"

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of this chapter. I didn't like the ending too much but eh..It's the best I could come up with while I'm here.**_

 _ **So Hiccup slips up...What happens next? Find out next time! Reviews are appreciated!**_

 _ **To answers some of the reviews from the last chapter...**_

 _ **GreenBlueCat - Sorry no 'Love Triangle' and you'll see.. ;)**_

 _ **Kaida Fury - Thank You ;)**_

 _ **thearizona - Don't really know if I want the scene to be there or not. Too much confliction. I dont want the flight scene to be there but I also want it to be there...I don't know... Also Thx ;)**_

 _ **M4tth3w -Wow...I guess this is really** **predictable huh? but yes that will 'eventually happen'. I want this story to get atleast 30+ chapters. But at this rate**_

 _ **it might not happen so yea...**_

 _ **That's all for now Bye!**_

 _ **-Retro**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Test 1

**Chapter 6: Test 1**

 **Fury**

"…Beautiful" Hiccup kicked himself for the slip up. Who just says that to a person you just met?! Seriously!

"Really?" Raeyna said smirking at him. Of course she'd hear that! She's a Night Fury for Odin's sake! "Uh…y-yeah…I-I mean you-It! It looks good…The jacket I mean…"He sputtered out; red in the face.

She merely giggled and shook her head at his nervousness…Thankfully…

"W-What?"He sputtered out, confused as to why she found his situation amusing. Apart from the already obvious reason that it...

"Oh nothing! It's just that you have practically no idea how to talk to a girl!" She said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Well it's not like I'm a people person."He replied "Either people just ignore me, shove me around insulting me all the while or just give an order to do something with the classic 'Don't screw it up!' line and leave. Not like I ever get a chance to have a normal conversation…Well there is the odd exception of Gobber, he's the village blacksmith by the way…But still no one would ever want to talk to me…"

"Oh well, that…actually makes sense…."

"Thank you that makes me feel soo much better…" he drawled out sarcastically

"I didn't meant it in a bad way!" she said trying to fix her blunder "I meant….you know what never mind! Sorry I'm just gonna end up confusing myself" ( **A/N: Literally! I'm completely confused right now!)**

"Ok fine…Let's just finish this already. It's getting quite late anyways…"he said looking at the late afternoon sky. "Could you maybe…shift back?"

Nodding Raeyna let her energy flow, warping her back into her Night Fury form.

"Ok…now hold still…Please…" he said referring to her antics from before their slightly awkward talk.

He quickly tied the rope to the mechanical tail fin and gave it a few tugs to make sure it was tied on tight enough.

"Are you sure you're ok with me on your back?" he asked feeling a bit awkward about all this. It was fine before he knew about her people and their ability but now…He was about to ride a girl…that sounded soo wrong…and she was currently a dragon. But that didn't make things any less weird…Eh…Maybe he'd get used to it…Hopefully…

Rolling her eyes, Raeyna gave a short nod and motioned for him to get onto her back. "Ok then…" And with that he climbed onto the saddle, rope in hand. "Whenever you're ready…But take it easy and keep it low. This is still a prototype. I don't know what could happen…"he said gripping the saddle tighter in his grasp.

Spreading her wings she took off into a small sprint and flapped once sending her a few feet off the ground. Flapping her wings again she gained a bit more altitude before she started stalling. Noticing this Hiccup tugged on the rope opening the fake fin leveling the stalling shape-shifter.

"Yes! It works! It actually works!" He yelled triumphantly whereas Raeyna gave a bark of approval. He sharply tugged on the rope once more in an attempt to keep tension on it. But in doing so, the rope snapped causing Hiccup to be thrown off the saddle as Raeyna suddenly lost control, sending them both into the lake below. Thank Thor for that lake!

The duo emerged from the cold water dripping wet –obviously- and very much annoyed…Well Raeyna was annoyed but Hiccup… Well Hiccup as thrilled as he was to have flown, albeit for a few seconds, was thinking hard about the flaw he had just discovered. Time to get to work!

 **Fury**

Hiccup was at the forge, he's lucky there isn't any demand for weapons at the moment and that Gobber is probably going on _another_ one of his drinking contests. If it weren't for those factors he'd probably be under the scrutiny of the _entire_ village. He already has Astrid to worry about and if anyone found out about his activities…Well it wouldn't be good.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _He was making his way back from the cove, the fake fin in the fish basket in hand. He was almost at the village before he ran into Astrid, who was in the middle of her usual 'training session'. They stood there, both of them staring at each other for a couple of seconds before Hiccup started walking away. However, before he was able to make it any further he was stopped by a suspicious Astrid._

" _Hiccup!"_

" _Uh…h-he-ey Astrid, H-hi Astrid…Uh….."He stuttered. 'Why!? Why of all the times now. She's gonna ask about the basket I know it' he started to panic in his mind. She looked at him suspiciously before switching back into her normal 'angry' self_

" _What are_ you _doing all the way out here!" she practically yelled at him "And what is with that basket?" Oh gods! He is soo done for…_

" _Uhh…N-nothing…nothing just…..uh…Had a…small picnic…yea…a little picnic out in the woods…all by myself…'cause you know…it's fun and all…" Picnic really?!_

" _You're acting weird…"she said "…Well weirder" she added noticing him shaking and was covered in sweat_

 _It was then that she noticed it wasn't sweat he was covered in; he looked like he'd jumped into a lake or something with his clothes still on…_

" _And I suppose you went for a swim too..?"She asked twirling her axe menacingly. "Uh…Y-yea…A swim…"_

" _With...your clothes on?"She raised a brow._

" _Y-yep! It's all the rage now days! A-All Vikings do it!" he said quivering. The fall into the lake left him in drenched and cold…And this is Berk…Not somewhere you wanna be drenched and cold…_

" _Whatever…"She said dismissing him…"Okay…I'll just go…." And with that he left but not before he heard her say "Freak" under her breath…_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Well, he'd officially gotten over Astrid. He'd always thought she'd maybe be different. Sure she'd never really do anything to him. Even when he needed help. She'd always ignore him or try to pretend he was some invisible force that kept getting in her way. He felt confused. He felt sad. He felt hurt. But most of all he felt angry. Angry that he'd harbored feeling for that…that _stupid_ girl. Angry that he thought he'd ever have a chance with her…

He didn't know he'd broken his pencil until the sound of it hitting the floor brought him of his thoughts. With a sigh he bent over and picked up the fallen piece and placed it in a box underneath his desk. Might as well fix it later. He opened up a drawer and pulled out another charcoal pencil to use.

 **Fury**

 **Few hours later. (Late at night)**

He finally finished the new fin. The metal wires should hold up better than the rope and the stirrup will definitely help controlling the fin. Now all he had to do was figure how the fin worked. Wouldn't want to be thrown off doing a turn…If he could figure out how to turn that is…

"Workin' on one o' yer do hickies ah see…?" Gobber's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "G-Gobber! What are you doing here?! I thought you'd be…ya know!"Hiccup said nervously.

"Ah! That…Nah they'd rather not go against me. Ah mean Come on! 'Gobber the Belch'! Ah have tha' name fer a reason ya know!"

"Eh…Good point…"

"So…Wha' does this one do? Blow up Vikings, Set fire ta' ma forge perhaps…?"Gobber asked picking u the fin."Wait why does this look like a –"Gobber was cut off by Hiccup

"A wing! Ah….You see that! That is a…apart of this machine…I'm building…yea…It's gonna help me fly" it wasn't a total lie but he hoped his mentor wouldn't get too suspicious. "Ya know fight the dragons up in the sky or just travel…I haven't worked out the details yet…"

Gobber narrowed his eyes monetarily but shrugged, dismissing the idea as another one of the boy's crazy inventions. "Well, as long as it doesn't burn down the forge"

"Oh come! It was one time!" Hiccup said rolling his eyes to which Gobber merely raised an eyebrow. "Fine twice…But the second one was not me…well not all me…"

"Alright, alright! Just make sure ya' clean up when yer done" And with that the old blacksmith left Hiccup alone again in the forge.

 **Fury**

 _ **A/N: Short chapter I know, but bear with me. It's gonna be like this just for a little bit. I just need to plan out the next few parts of the story. And no I'm no good at writing romance or those romantic situations..I'm gonna need more practice for that.**_

 _ **Reviews help giving me motivation and ideas. Follows too and Fav's ! Till next time!**_

 _ **-Retro**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Moving Forward

_**A/N: Yes, I know I'm late…by almost an entire year…But, I've a hell of a time and I know I said I retired, but I haven't**_ **exactly** _ **…(I posted 'The Silence' because of this) I got called in one last time right after Ollie's B'Day and well…can't really talk about it, but I've lost some of my movement in my left arm due to some nerve and muscle damage.**_

 _ **So that put me out of commission for a good while, till I got this exoskeleton like device for the arm...Took a while to re-adjust to certain things…**_

 _ **But I'm surprised at the fact that I kept getting followers and favorites AND reviews even when it looked like I'd never come back and update this…I promised I'd keep this story going and that's what I'm gonna do…even if I update rarely…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Moving Forward**

* * *

"Keep moving men!" the screams of pain and cries of agony could be heard through the thick fog. Dark shapes moved around hitting hard and running fast. Bright lights flashed through the fog often, following thunderous roars.

Stoick jumped off the ship onto the tiny little island in the midst of the large body of water, the sharp rock formations present and fog making it look like something out of Hel itself.

The warriors from his long-ship jumped off and charged headfirst into the large creatures that approached them with equal of not more ferocity. Calmly he picked up a fallen spear of the ground before throwing it at one of the large creatures, planting the weapon deep into the side of the beast's neck, causing it roar out in agony before it dropped out of the sky like a large rock.

"Kill everyone of these devils! Don't let them push us back! FIGHT!" He shouted as a Nightmare landed in front of him yellow eyes narrowing as it saw it's fallen comrade. It reared its head back and let out a torrent of liquid flame. Rolling out of the way Stoick gripped his axe harder before running towards the beast.

It in urn lashed its tail out at the charging Viking, but Stoick saw this coming. He swung his axe, cutting clean through the dragon's tail, spilling its hot, dark blood all over the sand and his beard. He kept his momentum, before leaping towards the howling beast and taking another fast and deadly swing at the dragon's head…

* * *

 **Fury**

* * *

Two teens sat in in front of sparkling waters, flames of the fire they started glowing a bright purple.

"So I figured the reason we crashed the last time…Turns out sheep-skin rope is not really good at holding together in these kinds of mechanisms." Hiccup said gesturing to the old ropes and mechanism. "There was too much friction between the control and the pulley and so we…fell."

"But this on the other hand…"He continued, bringing Raeyna's attention to the second set-up. "This one's all metal, light-weight and should be strong enough to withstand anything you do up there."

He looked at the girl next to him as she stared at the prosthetic set-up. "You did all this…on your own?" He voice was disbelieving.

Uh…yea…Gobber'd repair the catapults so often he'd usually take me along and well…I guess I picked up a few things…"

"Help me put it on?" She asked as she shifted into her dragon form, sleek curves and black scales that seemed to absorb the light around. Large green eyes looked at him expectantly.

He nodded at the request picking up the new rig, attaching each part and connecting the new system to the saddle, that somehow transformed with her (how it could do that was a mystery to him).

After a few minutes he finished setting up the rig and double-checked the connections and gears before taking a step back to admire the scene.

"There all done!" he said happily, a grin on his face.

* * *

The air was cold around them-the usual Northern chill- as they flew, well more like glided fixed at the crest of the cove. The wind was more than enough for them to glide fixed in position for long periods of time **and** not risk injury…Hopefully.

"Well everything seems stable so far…you wanna test movement system?" a grunt was his reply. "Ok then…"

"Let's see…" He shifted the pedal so his heel dipped down, causing the prosthetic tail fin to change its position and cause a change in Raeyna's orientation.

Quickly drawing the position of the pedal and the fin, Hiccup shifted the pedal yet again; this time making the shape-shifter to pull up, the line holding them went taught before _SNAP._ They tumbled down the slight slope, carried by the lift due to the girl-turned dragon's large wings, before finally coming to a stop with Hiccup painfully pinned under Raeyna.

With heavy groans the duo tumbled off each other, Hiccup clutching his head. He tried moving away from Raeyna but a firm tug told him he was still attached to the saddle with the harness.

As he tried to unclip it, he quickly found it to be jammed, the impact crushing the mechanism. He tried pulling using force to free himself but that didn't seem to work at all. "Well…that's just great." He groaned

"The clip's broken…Annnnd the only way to fix it is in the forge…" He looked over to Raeyna and asked

"Can you shift back?" She shook her head; no. ' _Might choke myself if I tried to shift like that…'_

"Well unless you have a better idea, it looks like we're gonna have to sneak into the forge somehow." He plopped to the ground and started planning, Raeyna listening carefully.

* * *

"Remember stay close, the sentries patrol this area every five minutes so we have to be quick." As he said this, the first sentry came round the corner. Hiccup and Raeyna ducked back down into the forestry, concealing themselves.

"Ok…now!" he shout-whispered and began running towards the town, Raeyna being pulled with him.

Suddenly, Raeyna jumped behind a house way, nearly pulling Hiccup along with her with a startled yelp.

"Wha-"another sentry walked past stopping near their hide out, pulling her dark wings over herself and Hiccup, Raeyna concealed their position from the sentry. Moments passed, the guard came closer, his torch illuminating the ground. A few more steps and they'd be found…

 _BAAAAH_

The guard jumped in fright, torch thrown up, he fumbled to catch it and as he did, he drew is blade and pointed it in the direction of the sound. "WHO"S THERE?!" he looked around frantically, Raeyna ad Hiccup holding their breaths waiting for the inevitable.

The guard saw a dark silhouette as he moved closer and closer, the light starting to illuminate the body.

"Baaa" He lowered his blade and relaxed when he saw a sheep munching in the grass. It stared at him for a moment…and went right back to chewing on its meal. The previously terrified guard sighed and walked away from the area once more leaving Raeyna and Hiccup alone in the dark.

They let out a sigh of relief, while girl-turned-dragon unfolded her wings and let Hiccup loose.

"That was too close! Waaay to close!" Raeyna snorted in agreement "Lets keep moving. The sooner we get out of this mess the better." And with that they continued on their way to the forge.

* * *

In the dark, the two teens, one Viking and the other a shape shifter, snuck into the forge undetected. ' _So far so good_ ' thought Hiccup. Raeyna watched Hiccup curiously as he began looking around the forge for something muttering to himself all the while.

"Probably in the back…"he said to himself " Rae, uh…just keep an eye out for anyone yeah?" he went into the back room.

' _Huh…'Rae' not bad…I like it!'_ Raeyna, tilted her head as she thought about what Hiccup said and repositioned herself so as to watch the entrance of the forge and have a route to escape from if anyone came too close…Also so that Hiccup could move without having to pull on the harness while looking for whatever it is he was looking for.

Out of curiosity she took a peak into the room Hiccup was in, the boy was in one corner rummaging through a box of tools and materials. There were tools strewn all over the place, strange devices placed here and there some hanging from the ceiling. But what caught here eye was what lay on the workstation in front of her.

Multiple, drawings and blueprints covered its surface. Weapons designs, scenery drawings, random portraits and various other sketches all works of art in their own right adorned the station. ' _Looks like he's also an Artist…wow…just wow…'_ she though, her respect and admiration for the boy increasing.

"Got it!" exclaimed Hiccup as he held up a cutter. Raeyna quietly and swiftly went back to the main forge when Hiccup came out of the room. She nudged him and pointed in the direction of the room with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh…uh that…uh…T-that's' uh my personal office? Yea that…"he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "L-lets just get out of here before anyone finds us ok?"

* * *

 **Fury**

* * *

 _ **A/N: That's all for now. I'm gonna get started on the next chapter and then work on the 'Legacy' plan a little bit and then work on 'Messorem's start and overall plot line, because too many ideas for that one…It has me the most hyped.**_

 _ **It essentially links 90% of the Star Wars universe and gives a picture of the beginning of the Force and what not…my way at least…. So it might be a little vague. But don't get excited yet, it's not due for a loooong time.**_

 _ **I will however, release a little teaser for it this Christmas, a chapter I have planned out-incomplete but a teaser nonetheless.**_


	8. Author's Note

Sorry not a chapter.

I've written about 12 chapter for Fury and 11 Legacy. But they're all incomplete, they're mostly just frames of different scenes I need to piece together. But that's not what I want to say.

This is probably the last time I'll be seeing you guys here on and other platforms as well. I've been called in at work to deal with things and unfortunately for me it's the kind of thing that usually doesn't end well. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not being a better writer and updating as fast as I could have and not keeping my word on never abandoning my work.

Not saying that these stories are going to be left incomplete. I can't let that happen, but they will be going on an indefinite Hiatus. I have someone who's been my "apprentice" of sorts and he's agreed to try his best to complete my work when he gets the time to do it. He will be taking over my FanFic accounts in the event I don't return.

Furthermore, I leave an offer to you budding writers out there and those proficient in their work. If at all you want to continue the story in your own way, please go ahead. You can use the chapters that already exist and continue them as you please but do leave credit where it's due. That is, if what you wrote is based off what I've written so far or if you want to continue my story in the direction you want to think its going. Remember to leave that notice in there.

With that out of the way, I bid you all farewell, till I (hopefully) see you again.

Retrokill


End file.
